1, Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the display of map information, including driving directions.
2, Background Art
Applications that provide driving directions have gained significant prominence in the last few years.
Text-based driving directions applications provide driving directions aided with text description of driving steps. This text description has been limited to a narrative text description of a driving step, such as a driving command followed by a location and distance. For example, a text description might recite “turn right at Fifth Avenue 0.2 miles.”
Enhanced driving directions applications are therefore needed.